Pinkie Pie
Hi! Thank you for having me on the Great Characters Wiki! My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but my friends call me Pinkie Pie. I'm a super duper party pony who bakes at the Sugar Cube Corner, where I live on the second floor with my toothless pet alligator, Gummy, and I represent the Element of Laughter! I'm the source for my show's cartoon gags and jokes! Why I Rock! (pun intended) # I represent the Element of Laughter because I learned to banish fear by giggling in its face! # I put on the most greatest and amazing-est parties in all of Equestria, but don't just take my word for it! # I love to welcome new faces to Equestria by throwing them a big welcome party! # There's genuinely nothing I like more than to make ponies smile and laugh. # I perform hilarious cartoon gags, like my iconic 4th wall awareness! # One of the best pieces of art in my arsenal is my party cannon!! I used it to decorate a room for a party in only a matter of seconds! # I'm cute! Well, that's what the human race seems to think. # I've come a long way since my time at the rock farm. The Sonic Rainboom put a sense of excitement into my life, which made me into the pony I am today! # I'm not oblivious to feelings! For example, Maud Pie seems emotionless, but really, she's one of the most emotional ponies I know. # I'm a very musical pony! Have you seen me play 10 instruments at once?! I even used my musical ability to drive away the Parasprites. # I'm a competent chef and I make pretty mean cupcakes, if I do say so myself. # I have a cool ability called "Pinkie Sense", where I can predict nearby events. It's really useful! # I have a great memory, and I have memorized every single pony's birthday in Ponyville. # I get referenced in numerous media! My favorite reference was in Deadpool 2! Bad Qualities # I HAVE A PARTY PROBLEM! # I think I disturbed my fans with the way I acted in Party of One. :( # My friends don't really take me seriously because I have a light attitude in serious situations, like when I stopped to drink the chocolate rain before we turned Discord to stone. But come on, it was delicious! Trivia * It's crazy hard to sing with my voice! * My character was inspired by some super old pony named Surprise! * On Twitter, my creator corrected the misconception that me and Mabel Pines are twins. :3 * My Pinkie Promise is the Christian-friendly version of the real thing! * I happened to meet Deadpool on this wiki! He's a nice guy! Category:Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:American Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Self-Aware Category:TV Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Young Adults Category:Females Category:Musical Characters Category:Hasbro characters Category:Ponies